


Red for Filth

by LadyGrey



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Existential Crisis, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Hair Washing, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey/pseuds/LadyGrey
Summary: Tequila, 24hour grocery stores, and poor crisis management techniques can lead to interesting results. Results that Will Ospreay has to mitigate.





	Red for Filth

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of Drag Race's Alaska.
> 
> Wrote this very late in an attempt to explain Okada's new hair. All errors are on me.

It was early Sunday morning after the G1 Special when Will's phone buzzed.  
It was from Okada. "Help. 417."  
Okada was usually pretty self sufficient but loosing the championship had taken a toll on him. Will had watched as Okada attempted to shed the title of "IWGP Heavyweight Champ." He helped him blow up those red balloons, encouraged him to change things up. When they were in London he attempted to fill their days with tourist traps and British pubs.  
Right now, at 1am Will didn't particularly want to put pants back on and see how much farther his mate had spiraled. 

Less than 5 minutes later he was standing in front of 417 in sweatpants and an unzipped hoodie. Okada timidly opened the door before seeing Will and screaming, "Ospreay. Thank you. I thought it would be a good idea."  
As he was ushered in he saw a red handprint on the door frame and red dye staining parts of Okada's hair, and most of his skin.  
Okada then timidly pointed to the bathroom which looked like a discount horror film. The sink and counter top were covered in dye splatter. A white towel had been sacrificed and was now crumpled on the floor, a victim of war. "Okada. Explain," he scolded the Japanese man.  
"I might be a little bit drunk, there was tequila," he was definitely at minimum tipsy his cheeks were flushed red, "and I thought it would be cool to have red hair. I'm liking red."  
Ospreay shed his jacket and laughed, " Okay. Kazu let's start with you. Let's get this dye off your skin and hair," he pointed to the tub, "in."  
Okada immediately responded by stepping in and then slumping to the tub floor like a child. So Ospreay responded accordingly by cracking on the shower and let it pummel the toddler with icy water.  
Okada hissed.  
Will took a washcloth and began scrubbing at the most agregious spots on the other man's skin and face, "you okay man?"  
Okada looked up hair dye bleeding down his face, "huh, yeah. Does it look good?"  
Ospreay grabbed the conditoner and began massaging it into the red hair, "Of course buddy. I think it's a good look." As Ospreay worked his hands he saw that Okada hadn't actually dyed the short sides of his hair and had accidentally missed chunks of his roots leaving them blonde.  
"Your just saying that. I'm a mess. I know I am."  
Will adjusted Okada so he could look him in the eyes, "Hey now. You just lost a lot. I only had the junior title for 6 months, and loosing it left me rattled.”  
"At least you are still winning. I can't even get a pin," Okada sputtered as the Englishman shoved him back beneath the cold spray.  
"Happy thoughts. Okay. You don't need a title to be Kazuchika," Will massaged the new red hair and letting the water wash away the last of the excess dye. He then reached over and turned off the shower.  
"I don't know Will. I feel like I've lost a limb." He put an arm around his friend as he was lifted out if the shower.  
Will stripped his friend of his soggy t-shirt and ruined pants before handing him a towel. Then grabbing the stained one from the floor he began drying his hair, "You still look like Kazuchika Okada to me. I see 2 arms, 2 legs. One smile." He poked at a red stain on Okada's cheek until a smile cracked across the other man's face. "Now to bed with you. I already have to clean this up. I am not letting you cause more trouble tonight."  
Okada shuffled off absentmindedly rubbing at damp spots with the towel. 

Ospreay surveyed the damage and got to work. As he cleaned he heard Okada getting into bed then the click of a lamp as the main room went dark. No one in New Japan could really understand how their ex-champion felt, no one had ever held the title for that long. It had become a given that Okada would walk into the locker room with that title on his waist. Ospreay kew job wasn't to understand his mate's pain, but rather to be his companion and keep him from drowning in his own thoughts.  
It took him longer than expected to corral the murder scene enough to not terrify the cleaning ladies the next morning.  
He left the bathroom and walked over to his leader's sleeping form. He ruffled the damp red hair and pulled the blankets up around Okada's chin. He rubbed a hand along muscled shoulder and turned to leave.  
"Don't go."  
So Will stayed. He walked to the other side of the bed and crawled on top of the blankets. He reached out and gently ran his hand along Okada's arm. It was the least he could for a man, a friend, who in many ways was the center of his world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really enjoying this post Champion Okada and his superficial attempts to change himself. His most recent being a really bad red hair dye situation, and I'm loving it.  
> But LOOK AT IT.  
> It's so bad I felt like it needed a story. 
> 
> On Tumblr @LadyGrey412


End file.
